mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Togus Kumalak
Togus Kumalak → Englisch, Polnisch, Portugiesisch, Türkisch. Togus Kumalak ("neun Kieselsteine") ist der kasachische Name eines Mancalaspiels, das auf Kirgisisch auch Togus Korgool ("neun Kotbälle") heißt. Die Zahl 'Neun' hat eine große Bedeutung im Volksglauben und der Mythologie der zentralasiatischen Völker. Sie gilt als glücksbringend. Die Kirgisen teilten einst das Jahr in 40 Wochen (eine für jeden kirgisischen Stamm), jede mit neun Tagen. Das Spiel wird in Kasachstan, Kirgisien, Tadschikistan, der Republik Karakalpakistan in Usbekistan, Turkmenistan, von den Kirgisen im Nordosten Afganistans (Wachan), in Teilen Russlands (Altai, Chakassien, Jakutien, Tatarei und Tuwa), von der kasachischen Minderheit in der Westmongolei (Bayan Ölgii) und im Nordwesten Chinas (bei Urumchi in der Dsungarei). Die ersten Mankalaspiele erreicten Zentralasien auf dem Weg der Seidenstraße durch die Ausbreitung des Islam. Ein nah verwandtes Spiel, das Piç heißt, wird in dem Dorf Oguskent gespielt, das bei Arzen im türkisch verwalteten Westarmenien liegt. Es beweist, dass ein Vorläufer des Spiels bereits existiert haben muss, als die Türken im 12. Jahrhundert von Zentralasien nach Anatolien wanderten. Die ältesten Togus Kumalak-Bretter, die aus Stein gemacht wurden, werden auf das 16. Jahrhundert datiert. Viele traditionelle Bretter wurden aus Holz geschnitzt, aber heute sind die meisten aus Plastik. Das erste Turnier, an dem Spieler aus ganz Kasachstan teilnahmen, fand 1949 in Alma-Ata statt. Es wurde von Schorman Otegenow aus Schambyl gewonnen. Die Regeln des Togus Kumalak wurden 1949 u.a. von Muchtar Awesow, Kalibek Kuanischbajew, Sch. Ibrajew vereinheitlicht. Vorher existierten viele verschiedene Varianten. Zwei von ihnen, Bestemschtschi und Kosdatu, werden noch immer von Kindern gespielt. Seit dem Untergang der the Sowjetunion gewann das Spiel in Zentralasien schnell an Beliebtheit. 2004 wurde die Togus Kumalak-Föderation von Kasachstan gegründet. 2008 entstand eine internationale Togus Kumalak-Föderation. Es gibt viele regelmäßige Togus Kumalak- Meisterschaften in Kasachstan, Kirgisien, Usbekistan und Russland (Altai). Das erste Turnier außerhalb Zentralasiens wurde im August 2006 auf der Mindsports Olympiade (MSO) in London, England, durchgeführt. Es wurde von Aidos Seitschanow (Kasachstan) gewonnen. 2007 gab es Turniere in Istanbul (Türkei), Prag (Tschechische Republik), Ohrid (Mazedonien) und London (England). Auf der ersten offiziellen Weltmeisterschaft im Jahr 2010 in Astana (Kasachstan) belegte Jurij Nold aus Schweinfurt (Deutschland) den 9. Platz im Hauptturnier und den 8. Platz im Blitzturnier und war somit der beste europäische Teilnehmer. Bei der zweiten Weltmeisterschaft, die 2012 in Pardubitz (Tschechien) ausgetragen wurde, erreichte Jurij Nold den 4. Platz im Hauptturnier und den 5. Platz im Blitzturnier und war somit in beiden der beste nichtasiatische Teilnehmer. 2011 gewann Jurij Nold die erste Europameisterschaft in Pardubitz (Tschechische Republik). Im selben Jahr, nur wenige Tage später, gewann er die erste Deutsche Togus Kumalak Meisterschaft, die in Schweinfurt stattfand. Deutscher Vizemeister wurde Ralf Gering aus Niederdürenbach. Den 3. Platz belegte Tatjana Kurz aus Bad Neustadt an der Saale. Sie gewann auch das Blitzturnier. Außerdem fand 2007 ein Togus Kumalak-Seminar fand in Santiago de Cali (Kolumbien) statt. Das Spiel wurde 2005 auch von dem Informatiker K. Scott an der Universität von Alaska (Anchorage) verwendet, um seinen Studenten die Programmiersprache JavaScript beizubringen. Togus Kumalak kann seit dem 16. September 2009 online auf dem ig Game Center gespielt werden. In Zentralasien wird das Spiel als Nationalsport gefördert. Obwohl es ursprünglich Männern vorbehalten war, sind heute auch viele Frauen Meister. Es gibt auch blinde Spieler, z.B. M. Kurmanbetow. Der Präsident der Nationalen Togus Kumalak-Föderation von Kasachstan, Alichan Muchamedjewitsch Baimenov, war 1981-1992 Professor der Fakultät für Bergbau an der Fachhochschule von Karaganda und Kandidat der Demokratischen Partei «Ak Zhol» für das Amt des Präsidenten der Republik Kasachstan. Es wird geschätzt, dass es etwa 10.000 organisierte Spieler und ungefähr 200 offizielle Trainer allein in Kasachstan gibt. Spielregeln Togus Kumalak wird auf einem Brett gespielt, das aus zwei Reihen mit je neun Mulden besteht. Zwischen diesen Reihen liegen in der Mitte des Bretts zwei parallele Furchen, die Kasan ("Kochtöpfe") genannt werden. In ihnen werden die geschlagenen Steine gesammelt. Einem Spieler gehört die Kasan auf der anderen Seite des Bretts. Die Mulden werden gewöhnlich so gemacht, dass man leicht erkennen kann, ob ihr Inhalt gerade oder ungerade ist. Am Anfang der Partie liegen neun kugelige Steine in jeder Mulde, außer in den Kasans, die noch leer sind. Insgesamt gibt es 162 Spielsteine. Startposition In jedem Zug nimmt ein Spieler alle Steine aus eine seiner Mulden, die keine Tusdik (siehe unten) ist und verteilt sie gegen den Uhrzeigersinn einzeln in die folgenden Mulden. Der erste Stein muss in die Mulde gelegt werden, die gerade entleert wurde. Wenn jedoch der Zug mit einer Mulde begann, die nur einen Stein enthielt, wird dieser in die nächste Mulde gelegt. Wenn der letzte Stein in eine gegnerische Mulde fällt und diese dann eine gerade Anzahl an Steinen enthält, werden diese Steine gefangen und in der Kasan des Spielers aufbewahrt. Wenn der letzte Stein in eine gegnerische Mulde fällt, die dann genau drei Steine enthält, wird diese Mulde zu einer Tusdik ("heiliger Ort" (Kasachisch); oder Tus (Kirgisisch) = "Salz") und durch einen besonderen, meist roten Stein markiert. Es gibt dabei einige Regeln, die beachtet werden müssen: * Ein Spieler darf nur eine Tusdik in einer Partie schaffen. * Die letzte Mulde der gegnerischen Reihe (seine neunte oder (von ihm aus gesehen) am weitesten rechts liegende Mulde) kann nicht in eine Tusdik umgewandelt werden. * Eine Tusdik darf nicht punktsymmetrisch zu der des Gegners liegen (z.B. wenn die eigene dritte Mulde bereits eine gegnerische Tusdik ist, kann man nicht mehr aus der dritten Mulde des Gegners eine Tusdik machen). Es ist erlaubt so einen Zug zu spielen, doch entsteht durch ihn keine Tusdik. Die Steine, die in eine Tusdik fallen, werden vom derem Besitzer gefangen. Er darf jederzeit deren Inhalt in seine Kasan legen. Die Partie endet, wenn ein Spieler, der am Zug ist, nicht mehr ziehen kann, weil alle Mulden seiner Reihe, die keine Tusdik sind, leer sind. Wenn die Partie vorbei ist, gehören die übrigen Steine, die noch nicht in einem Kasan oder in einer Tusdik liegen, dem Spieler, auf dessen Seite sie sich befinden. Der Sieger ist der Spieler, der am Ende mehr Steine in seiner Tusdik und seinem Kasan hat. Wenn beide 81 Steine haben, ist die Partie remis. Beispielpartie Die folgende Partie wurde 2006 zwischen Nurlan Eleusis (Kizilorda) und Serik Aktajev (Pawlodar) in Aktau, Kasachstan, gespielt. Eleusis war 2002 der Gewinner des Grand Prix von Kasachstan und Aktajev der Kasachische Meister von 2004. Die Partie endete nach nur 17 Halbzügen und war so die kürzeste, die jemals auf Meisterebene notiert wurde. N. Eleusis (Kisilorda) - S. Aktajew (Pawlodar), Aktau (Kasachstan), 2006: 1. 65 (10), 87 2. 55, 99 (12) 3. 34 (22), 35 (16) 4. 34!, 89 5. 91!!, 45 6. 48 (24), 92 7. 62 (38), 78?? (32) Besser wäre 7. ..., 91! (30) und nach 8. 91 (54), 78 (46). 8. 91 (54), 58 (forced) Aktajew kann nicht 67 (50) spielen, da Eleusis mit 9. 27X (57) kontern würde. 9. 15 (56) Eleusis hat einen großen materiellen und stellungsmäßigen Vorteil. Aktajew gibt auf. Endspielproblem Von einer in Kasachstan gespielten Partie. Süd hat einen Vorsprung von 7 Punkten, aber muss noch die Partie gewinnen. Süd am Zug. Notation: Die Mulden werden auf jeder Seite von links nach rechts nummeriert (1 bis 9). Die erste Ziffer eines Zuges bezeichnet die entleerte Mulde, die zweite Ziffer die letzte Mulde, in die ein Stein fiel. Also bedeutet 27, dass der Zug in der zweiten Mulde begann und in der siebten Mulde endete. Ein Minus (-) bedeutet, dass ein Spieler einen Punkt dadurch verlor, dass er einen Stein in eine Tusdik warf. Wenn die Anzahl der Punkte sich verändert, wird der aktuelle Wert in Klammern angegeben. Varianten Kasachische Kinder spielen vereinfachte Versionen des Spiels mit kürzeren Reihen und weniger Spielsteinen: *Kosdatu (Қоздату) hat sieben Mulden je Reihe, mit am Anfang sieben Steine pro Mulde. *Bestemschtschi (Бестемщі) hat fünf Mulden je Reihe, mit anfänglich fünf Steinen pro Mulde (бес bedeutet fünf). Das Spiel wird ohne Tusdik gespielt. Vor 1949 existierten zahlreiche Varianten, die andere Regeln als das moderne Spiel besaßen: *Manche Spieler schlugen nur, wenn der letzte Stein in eine Mulde fiel, die einen Einzelstein enthielt. *Andere bestanden darauf, dass kein Stein in der entleerten Mulde zurückbleibt. Fachbegriffe Versierte Spieler verwenden viele besondere Ausdrücke, um das Spiel zu beschreiben. Externe Links Allgemeine Webseiten * Offizielle Webseite der Kasachischen Togus Kumalak-Föderation (auf Kasachisch) * Kasachischer Blog * Russischer Blog * Türkischer Blog * Togus Kumalak auf dem igGameCenter Spieler *Webseite von Alichan M. Baimenow, Präsident der Kasachischen Togus Kumalak-Föderation *Foto von dem Internationalen Großmeister Serik Aktajew (links) und dem derzeitigen (inoffiziellem) Weltmeister Maksat Schotajew (rechts) Turniere * Foto von einem Turnier in Kasachstan * Video of dem Togus Kumalak-Turnier in Pardubitz (Böhmen), 2010 * Video von einem Togus Kumalak- und Owareturnier in Pardubitz (Böhmen), 2008 Bretter * Ein traditionelles Togus Kumalak-Brett in Alma-Ata, Kasachstan Quellen ;Aidarkulow, K.: Manas eposundagy eldy Oiundar: Ordo Schana Togus Korgool Oiundarynyn Tarychyi Kelip Chyguu Maselisine Karata Ilimii-Populiarduu Makalalar. Bischkek (Sowjetunion) 1977. ;Aknazarov, S. & Schotajev, M.: Tañğajayaıp Toğızqumalaq. Turkistan (Kazakhstan) 2004. (2. Aufl. 2011 durch "Firma Glori" in Astana) ;Akschorajew, A.: Togus Kumalak: Kodeks i Klassifisirowanje Igri. Mektiep, Alma-Ata (Sowjetunion) 1979. ;Akschorajew, A.: Molodosti Drewnei Igri Togus Kumalak. Taras (Kasachstan) 2000. ;Akschorajew, A. & Chunisbayew, N.: Togis Kumalak. Schalin, Alma-Ata (Sowjetunion) 1983. ;Almaschi, A.: Puteschestwije i septsche Asii. 1903. ;Amanscholow, S.: Togus Kumalak. 1936. ;And, M.: Some Notes on Aspects and Functions of Turkish Folk Games. In: The Journal of American Folklore 1979; 21: (1): 44-64. ;And, M.: Cocuk Oyunlarinin Kültürümüzde Yeri Ve Önemi. In: Ulusal Kültür: Üc Ayhk Kültür Dergisi 1979 (4). ;Anonym.: Togus kumalak: Das kasachische Schach. In: Main-Post 3. Januar, 2011. ;Anonymous.: Europameister Juri Nold lädt zu Togus-Kumalak-Turnier ein. In: Main Post 28. Juli 2011. ;Anonym.: Togyz Kumalak tournament held in Germany. In: Tengri News 5. August, 2011. ;Anonym.: Tatjana Kurz siegt im Blitzturnier. In: Main Post 28. September, 2011. ;Árpád, B.: Togiz Kumalak. In: Friss Újság (Satmar, Rumänien) November 5, 2004: 5. ;Cerrato, L.: Toguz Kumalak. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 43 (Juli): 8. ;Çetin, İ.: Çüç. In: Sivas Kültür-Sanat. (Sivas, Türkei) 1989; 4: 30-32 . ;Çetin, İ.: Kazakistan’da Nevruz. In: Çetin, İ. (Hg.). Türk Dünyası Nevruz Ansiklopedisi. Atatürk Kültür Merkezi Başlanliği, Ankara (Türkei) 2004, 285-296. ;Dauletow, A. & Eleuow, F.: Togis kumalak: Oyni chakkinda bachali. In: Ustas Scholy 3. Dezember 2005 (Nr. 49). ;Deledicq, A. & Popova, A. : Wari et Solo: Le Jeu de Calcul Africain. Cedic, Paris (Frankreich) 1977. ;Eichler, U.: Spielerische Integration: Der Herr der Mulden. In: Main Post 18. Oktober 2011. ;Gering, R.: Zulkanaev: "Teilnahme ist Sieg!": Großer Erfolg bei der 1. DM im Togus Kumalak in Schweinfurt. In: Olbrück Rundschau 2011 (Nr. 33): 61. ;Kartanbayew.: [http://www.toktom.kg/?comp=content&m_t=0&m_r=0&id_content=127 Toguz Korgool Version 3.5.]. Information Center "Toktom", Bischkek (Kirgisien) 2002. ;Kazinform. : New Togyz-kumalak. In: Kazakhstanskaya Pravda 02/09/2002. ;Kaz OGIZ (Hg.). : Toguz kumalak. Alma-Ata (Sowjetunion) 1943. ;Machatscheck, H. : Zug um Zug: Die Zauberwelt der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Deutschland / DDR) 1972, 146-147. ;Machatscheck, H. : Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Deutschland / DDR) 1984, 69 & 76-84. ;Omursakow, D. & Musin, Y. : Kirgizkije Narodnie Igri. Bischkek (Sowjetunion) 1973, 43-47. ;Orosobakow, T. & Chylymow, A. : Togus korgool. Bischkek (Kirgisien), 1990. ; Pantusow, N. N.: Kirgiskaja Igra Togus Kumalak. In: Iswestija Obschschestwa Archeoligij, Istorij, i Etnografij pri Kasanskom Universitete (Kasan, Russland) 1906; 22: 249-252. ;Russ, L. : The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe & Company, New York (USA) 2000, 21-22. ;Scharipow, C. A. & Seitschanow, A. M.: Laws of Toguz Kumalak Game. Ministry of Tourism and Sports of the Republic of Kazakhstan, Commitee of Sports Affairs, Astana (Kasachstan) 2006. ;Scharipow, C. & Schotayew, M.: Togus Kumalak: Igra Intellektualow. Alma-Ata (Kasachstan) 2006. ;Schotajew, M.: Rules of Intellectual Game: Toguz Kumalak. Türkistan (Kasachstan) 2005. ;Scott, K. : [http://www.math.uaa.alaska.edu/~afkas/cs303/Section4Togiz/AssignmentsAndBackground/togizkumalak.doc Togiz Kumalak.] Universität von Alaska / Computer Science, Anchorage (USA) 2005. 21-22. ;Selenskaja, I.: Domino, Nardi, Kosti. Moskau (Russland) 2001. ;Sinayuç, O.: Oğuzkent'te Zihinsel bir oyun: Piç. In: Türk Folklar Araştırmaları '' 1974; 29 (6). ;Totenajew, B. : ''Kasaktun Ulttik Oyundari / Kasachskije natsional'nye igry. Alma-Ata (Kasachstan) 1994. Lösung des Endspielproblems If 1. 68,-1 89 (72); 2. 67,-1 89 (73) 3. 92 (Fehler) 13; 4. 91 (80). Süd verliert. Deshalb: 3. 81!! 13 (erzwungen); 4. 93 (80) 23; 5. 89 23; 6. 91 13; 7. 91 (82). Süd gewinnt. Fotos Image:Toguz kumalak.jpg|Togus Kumalak-Brett, Kasachstan Image:Astana 2005.jpg|Togus Kumalak-Turnier in Astana (Kasachstan), 5. Juli 2005 Image:ToguzKumalakTournament.jpg|Togus Kumalak-Studententurnier (Kasachstan) Image:Kurmambetov2.jpg|M. Kurmanbetow (links) gegen V. Babenko (rechts), 7. Juli 2005 Image:Festival Middle Asia and Kazakhstan.jpg|Teilnehmer des Togus Kumalak-Festivals 2005 in Kasachstan Image:Int_tournament_middle_asia_kazakhstan.jpg‎ |Zentralasiatische Meisterschaften, Kasachstan Image:IX_International_Tournaments_july_10,_2005._Astana._Winners_and_prizes.jpg|Sieger und Preise (Togus Kumalak-Festivals 2005) Image:DM9Kumalak2011-2.jpg|1. Deutsche Togus Kumalak Meisterschaft in Schweinfurt, 30. Juli 2011 Image:DM9Kumalak2011-3.jpg|Wichtige Entscheidungen (Deutsche Togus Kumalak Meisterschaft 2011) Copyright Übersetzt aus dem Englischen. © Wikimanqala. Víktor Bautista i Roca & Ralf Gering Unter der CC by-sa 2.5 Licenz. Category: Mancala-Spiele